Focused
by grungekitty
Summary: SPRX has been so distant since the fire of hate, focusing only on the war effort, can Nova snap him out of it?


**I'm tired**

**don't really know what I'm doing**

**but I'm bored of Tetris and need something to do until lunch**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

SPRX was exhausted. The entire team had been up for almost two days straight working on the war.

SPRX had been pushing himself the furthest though. The whole thing was his fault. It didn't matter if the team forgave him, he didn't forgive himself!

But the team didn't really understand that, they just saw SPRX pushing himself. They'd been trying to get him to relax for week, but he only shrugged them off and continued focusing on the war effort. So far, they were lucky to get him some sleep and food down his throat.

He was staring at the flight patterns he'd been working on for hours, trying to make it perfect. He barely noticed Nova come in and sit next to him.

"Rough couple of days, huh?" she said, as she pulled out some of her own work, trying to start a conversation.

SPRX made a sort of grunting noise to answer her. His point was clear.

_I heard you, but I'm not going to talk._

Nova pouted in his peripheral vision. She crossed her arms and went back to her work.

Hours went by again and SPRX zoned out again, focusing on his work.

When he was finally finished, he pulled himself out of his hyper focused stat so he could look back over his work from a fresh pair of eyes.

He was startled when he felt Nova rubbing her face on his shoulder and neck.

How long had she been doing that? SPRX had been so focused, he hadn't even noticed. What was she doing?

SPRX was stressed by it for a minute.

"You ok?" he finally asked.

Nova stopped rubbing and just buried her head in his neck.

"Just tired." she said, muffled by SPRX's neck.

"ok?" SPRX said after no other words came to mind.

With nothing else to add, he went back to work.

But he was having trouble focusing since he knew Nova was all but passed out on his shoulder.

He sighed and he set his work down, knowing he wasn't going to get anymore done until he figured out what Nova was trying to do.

Nova heard the sigh and took it as an opening.

"When did you start being so much like Gibson?" She moaned.

SPRX turned his head towards her slightly, confused by the statement.

"What?" SPRX asked.

"You just starting being a workaholic!" Nova whined. "We already have a Gibson! We need a SPRX!"

SPRX stared at her.

Nova brought her head out of his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. Seriousness swelled in her hot pink eyes.

"I miss you." she said, looking straight into him.

"I'm right here!" SPRX said, trying to reassured her.

Nova shook her head.

"No. No you're not! You're in your head and your work, but you're not _HERE_!" Nova explained.

SPRX blinked at her.

He had kind of become a little like his brother. Reclusive, obsessive, anti-social, work driven, nothing like his cocky, jokster, loud, fun-loving self at all!

"You've been so distant since..." Nova trailed off, tears threatening her eyes.

She blinked and finally looked away, trying to keep herself from crying.

That struck SPRX. The last and only time he'd ever seen tears in those eyes was the very incident she was talking about.

Guilt an regret churned SPRX's stomach. He hated what he did, but the last thing he wanted was to make her cry again.

"I've just been a little stressed. That's all." SPRX excused.

Nova waited to hear him called her "princess" or "kitten" or "gorgeous" or something, but he didn't. She felt sick every time he didn't do something he used to. She waited for the jokes, the taunts, the slacking off, the hot headed remarks, but they never came.

Oh the things she never thought she'd miss!

SPRX stared off at his work again.

"Oh no you don't!" Nova thought, knowing what he was about to do "Like heck you will!"

Out of options, she did the only thing she could think of.

She kissed his cheek.

It worked, he stopped and looked at her.

"W-what was that for?" he asked, stuttering a little.

Nova looked at him in the most loving way she could.

"Just felt like you needed it." she smiled.

For the first time in a long time, she saw him smiled back.

Before she lost the moment, she wrapped her tail around his waist.

He chuckled.

"Stop it!" He laughed.

"Make me Sparky!" Nova teased.

"You asked for it, princess!" SPRX said as he tackled her.

Nova was so relieved to hear one of his stupid nicknames for her finally used.

He might not be cured, but it was a step in the right direction.

* * *

**That's honestly all I have.**

**so, there!**

**I'm sorry I haven't posted as much as I used to**

**this last couple moths have been insane!**

**FYI, summer's coming up.**

**School lets out in a week or two but that might not be the end of it**

**My brother's graduating, and that's getting hectic!**

**ALSO!**

**I moved Youtubes!**

**if you're one of those peoples that like my AMVs and such, **

**I'm now grungekitty77!**

**You can see why I changed. XD**

**Fanfiction has really been a big part of my life and the penname just kind of stuck**

**it really become my own.**

**plus, the old one was on an email I don't use anymore. XD**

**in more news!**

**in a month I'll have been on FF for a year!**

**a whole year!**

**and almost 100 stories! XD**

**I just want to say thank-you!**

**I've made good friends and great friends.(Tauria and Ht are seriously my best friends in the world!)**

**I've found a hobby to fill my completely empty life! (I'm kind of pathetic XD)**

**I've gained so much confidence! (I still have a ways to go, but I'm getting there!)**

**This site sparked a reading kick in me (14 books! 14 BOOKS! in one semester! 14 books! That's not even including all the fanfics! This is the most I've read in my life!)**

**The writing has helped me with my music (I write music, yeah...^v^)**

**and stretchering my creative muscles so often has helped my so much! In so many ways!**

**It's impossible for me to express just how much this site and all of you have done for me.**

**Thank-you all**

**Have a cupcake **

**!  
****(-*-)  
|^^^|**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
